The Case Of The Missing Homework
by storybard2
Summary: Medabee hides Ikki's homework and it leads to a lot of trouble.R&R iUpdated!
1. Busted!

O.K. this is my second fic so here goes nothin'  
**************************************************************  
The story begins at Ikki Tenrio's house on a Saturday morning has  
Ikki screams "Medabee!" "Ik ik ik ik, what!" Ikki hears as some   
dishes crash to the floor. "What did you do with my homework?" Nothin."  
(Medabee snickers.) "Don't you lie to me!" I didn't do anything with   
you're dumb homework!" "It's not dumb; I need it for school Monday."  
Ikki says as he walks down stairs to see what the mess Medabee had made,  
as usual it was a big one. There were holes in the walls and dishes all over the  
floor.  
  
Ikki guessed that Medabee used them as target practice and his mom would be   
home any minute, and he figured it would be the end of his medabot and himself   
unless he came up with a plan...and fast. 


	2. On The Road Again

O.K. here is the second chap., I got the idea at school I hope you like it.  
************************************************************  
As Ikki picked up the shells he thought on what to do. He threw them away and joined Metabee on the couch with dog at his side. As he strokes him he and Metabee hear a click, they jump up and think quick,and Ikki tells Metabee to follow him they run out the back door and go near the edge of the house to see who it was. As it turns out it's his mom. They go back around the corner and of to the docks were Ikki found Metabees' medal.  
  
About 5 minutes of forming a plan Brass comes running up."Hey Brass, what's up?"Ikki said."No time to talk come on hurry." She said frantically. Metabee and Ikki look at each other and Brass turns around and says "Well don't just stand there come on!" said scolded. Metabee and Ikki find them selves running just behind Brass. Metabee calls to Brass and says"Where are we going?" "To the warehouse master Erika is in trouble!" "With who?" Ikki asks in reply. "The Rubber Robbo Gang !" "And they are using Sharkahn!"  
************************************************************  
So did you like it if I get enough good reviews I'll make a fourth and so on and so fourth until I run out of ideas. 


	3. Not Again!

O.K. I'll try to make this one longer.  
********************************************************  
  
As Ikki, Metabee, and Brass arrive at the warehouse, they put their ears up to the metal building and listened. "But ShrimpLips-" "No buts, I want that medabot they call Metabees'medal!" the muffled voice said. "Hu!" "What!" "No way, they can't have my damn medal!" he yelled in anger. "Metabee you've never acted like this before!" I Ikki yelled. "Guys be.." clank was the sound they heard as the big metal door opened up, and a very small man stepped out.  
  
Ikki guessed that this was ShrimpLips."Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?"Shrimplips chuckled.Suddenly another loud clank stardled every one.Ikki looked next to him and Metabee was out."What a ham."Ikki exaggerated.   
  
"Good it will be easyer to TAKE HIS METAL!"Chuckled SeaSlug in a...very craked voice. "Master..." huge red glowing eyes lit in the backgrond and a shark like figure approached us. "Sharkan!" they gasped. "Well Brass, I guess I'll trust you and erika more often."Ikki shrieked. "Hu...What! Where am I?" Metabee siad.  
  
"It's time to ro-battle, Metabee."Ikki scareamed. "All right I've been waiten for this." Metabee babbled as he prepeared to attack. "Well if it's a ro-battle you want, it's a ro-battle you'll get!" SeaSLug Yelled as he commanded Sharkan to attack. "Kiss you'r bot good-bye!"Metabee fired thousands of rounds. "Metabee! Not yet he's-." Ikki was cut of bye the sounds of reflection.   
  
"AAAAA!"Metabbe lost his voice."FUCTION CEASED!". "No!Ikki yelled in vain and scrambled to his knees and mumbled something.Then something happend that would change the history of ro-battles!Metabee rose and then.... "Metabee?"Ikki called.  
  
"No...I will refuse to lose! I am the ultimate medabot, I never lose!"Medabee cried out in a twisted voice sounding all posessed"Me..Da..Force..!" Metabee Wheelded the MEDAFORCE striaght tword Sharkan and then,clank... cling. "FUNCTION CEASED!" "Huh? What? How?" "The winner is... Metabee." Called out Mr.Referree.   
  
"'Bout time you got here!" they all yelled. 


End file.
